


Artworks for stories pairing Anthony DiNozzo/Jack O’Neill

by Red_Pink_Dots



Category: NCIS, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Inspired by..., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 01:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 22
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13870260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Red_Pink_Dots/pseuds/Red_Pink_Dots
Summary: This is three artworks (cover art) that were inspired by stories pairing Anthony DiNozzo/Jack O’Neill and written by three different authors.One cover art by chapter.





	1. A Chance Meeting

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Chance Meeting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11923983) by [MythicRhyvon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicRhyvon/pseuds/MythicRhyvon). 
  * Inspired by [Visiting the White House, Part 2, State Dinner](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12002982) by [Toshua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toshua/pseuds/Toshua). 
  * Inspired by [Danger isn't only Physical](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12198858) by [SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KliqzAngel/pseuds/SpencnerTibbsLuvr). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Tony goes to the bar one lonely Christmas Eve Night, he did so to avoid his empty apartment. A week later, he went back for the same reason. There, a handsome stranger tucked away in the corner draws his attention, and the attraction between the two is undeniable. As new possibilities arise, Tony will be faced with some difficult decisions.
> 
> Jack has just been transferred to DC permanently, and he’s not too thrilled with his new situation he’s found himself in. When he catches the handsome younger man eyeing him at the bar, he finds something that might make his new local a bit less tedious. And, well, he’d never been good at denying himself something he wanted. If the brass wants him in DC, they’ll get him in DC.

[A Chance Meeting](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11923983/chapters/26948826) by MythicRhyvon 

 

 


	2. Visiting the White House, Part 2, State Dinner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the briefing at the White House everyone is at the State dinner. From there the fallout from the night before begins.
> 
> N.B. There is a Part 1 of this story, titled Visiting the White House. Here is the [link.](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11759370)
> 
> http://archiveofourown.org/works/11759370

[Visiting the White House, Part 2, State Dinner](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12002982) by Toshua 

 

 


	3. Danger isn’t only Physical

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack has visions of a man whom he believes is in danger and must save. Little does he know that the Director of Homeworld is going to find this man for him, or that the danger isn’t quite what he expected.

[Danger isn’t only Physical ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12198858) by SpencnerTibbsLuvr (KliqzAngel)

 

 


End file.
